What I Go To School For
by sexyadam1003
Summary: Shes a teacher. He's a junior. Shes his teacher. But what happens when their relationship becomes more than just a simple studentteacher relationship. TROYPAY AU


this is my 2nd attempt at a fanfic, so i would appreciate the reviews good or bad, but if bad please give some constructive criticism, because

i would like to learn. So hope you like, and enjoy.

**i do not own anything related to hsm, although i wish i did, because i would be extremely rich!!**

* * *

She was walking down the all too familiar hallways of East High, but as a teacher instead of a student this time and it felt completely different. It has almost been 5 yrs since she's been back and she was now 22, and the new creative writing teacher. She was now on her way to her new classroom, after getting the room number from Mr. Matsui. As she went to turn a corner she ran face first into someone, making her drop her things, plus her hot coffee onto her white blouse.

"Oh my gosh," Sharpay squealed, looking down at her shirt.

"I am so sorry; I did not mean to do that." Troy said, immediately bending down to pick up her things. As troy was going to get up he gazed up the long legs, over the flat stomach, and the perfectly proportioned chest, and then the most gorgeous brown eyes and mane of blonde hair he'd ever seen, completely forgetting what just happened.

"Oh, it's ok, accidents happen, right," she smiled a little still looking at her shirt. "Anyways isn't it a little early for students to be here." She said finally looking up and noticing the most piercing blue eyes looking right back at her. "uh, hello…" Sharpay said trying to get the boys attention.

"Huh, oh sorry, yeah well I had an early basketball practice, so…uh…yeah, that explains that." He said giving her the best smile she had ever seen. "Anyways, sorry about your shirt." He said pointing to it.

"Its fine, but it's been awhile since I've been here so could you tell me where this room is." She said handing him a sheet with the number on it.

"All the way down the hall, take a right and it's the third door on the right." He said handing her the piece of paper. Their fingers touched, and they both looked each other in the eye, and they both felt like time had stopped.

"Thanks." Sharpay said still holding onto his hand.

"TROY" yelled someone down the hall, which caused both of them to jump and look in the direction.

"Yeah dad" Troy said realizing who it was and glancing awkwardly at Sharpay who smiled and walked away.

"You better hurry and hit the shower son; you're going to be late for homeroom." Jack Bolton said.

"Ok" and with that troy took one last glance down the hallway and watched Sharpay turn the corner, then he turned and walked towards the gym.

* * *

As Sharpay sat in her desk awaiting her first class she thought of her run in with the dark haired, blue eyed boy in the hallway._ What was I doing, I was practically having eyesex with a student, my god with a student, a cute student, but a student nonetheless. I so hope he is not in any of my classes, or this will be interesting._

After his shower, Troy sat on the bench in the locker room in his towel around his waist thinking about what happened this morning. _Dude I was like flirting with a teacher, who was like flirting back. Or what if __she wasn't and she was pitying me, because she knew I was attracted to her. But god she was hot. I so hope I'm in her class._

* * *

At that moment Troy realized he was going to be really late if he didn't hurry up, so he threw on his jeans, and his wife beater, with his black button down shirt unbuttoned over it. Checked his hair in the mirror, gave himself a thumbs up, and headed out for another year at East High.

Sharpays day was going pretty good, in her first 3 classes all she had was freshman, then 4th was sophomores, then 5th was her lunch and free period. Which she decided to eat lunch in her room , because she had so much work to do. Then the bell rang, signaling for 6th period, which meant her junior class, and possibly better writers than her first couple classes.

"So, Troy you ready for writing class?" Gabi asked excitedly holding onto his arm.

"um, sure am, Gabi." Troy lied. He only took this class because gabriella begged him to. He wasn't a very good writer, so he planned to use this class as say a nap time for his day.

But that all changed as he turned the corner into the classroom and locked eyes with those beautiful brown eyes from this morning. _I might actually like this class now, thanks __gabi_

_Oh god_ Sharpay thought as she looked into those eyes.

Troy walked past never taking his eyes off hers, except to walk down the aisle to take a seat in the back with Chad, while Gabi stayed towards the front with Taylor.

"ok good afternoon guys," sharpay said clearing her throat and tearing her gaze from Trot to look around, " I need to call roll so bear with me, ok guys."

Trot watched her as she called off names and looked up to see who the people were that he didn't hear her say his name, until Chad nudged him in the arm.

"huh, oh uh back here." He said with a smile, she simply gave him a nod and continued

And all he thought was _she gives good nod_ and laughed to himself.


End file.
